1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system enabling photoplethysmograph measurement of volume status.
2. Description of the Related Art
Assessments of impact on blood volume by challenges ranging from local application of a vasoactive agent to systemic blood loss share a common problem—how to effectively monitor the impacts noninvasively. Moreover, they may share a common solution—a heretofore unreported use of the photoplethysmograph (PPG, also referred to as photoplethymogram) to delineate local as well as systemic changes in pulsatile volume (“AC” which represents portion of the stroke volume (SV) delivered to the given site) and nonpulsatile volume (“DC,” which represents the venous volume+arterial volume at given site, except for the portion of arterial volume that changes with each stroke volume, i.e., except for the AC).
Monitoring of local volume and flow has been thwarted by limitations. Thermometry is nonspecific; radionuclide and substrate sampling are invasive; laser Doppler flowmetry has high spatial heterogeneity (due to varying numbers of arterioles and capillaries in its 1 mm3 sampling area); measurement of flow-mediated vasodilation measures changes in larger vessels in limited locations; strain gauge plethysmography is nonspecific and limited as to site of application; and, in the absence of methods and systems disclosed in accordance with the present invention, photoplethysmograph is confounded by attenuation (based on extinction coefficient of the media transversed by the transmitted light) and background (non-blood tissues). Moreover, none of the noninvasive techniques distinguishes arterial and venous volume; thus, they cannot fully characterize local physiologic impact and its relationship to arterial and venous components of the systemic circulation.
Monitoring of systemic volume likewise has been challenging, prompting a search for alternatives to invasive (and not consistently reliable) central venous and pulmonary artery pressure monitoring. When available, echocardiography often provides the gold standard, but preload measurements have been inconsistent and stroke volume measurements during lower body negative pressure (LBNP), a model of simulated blood loss, are disturbed by vacuum-induced changes in chest alignment; likewise for measures of thoracic impedance. Monitoring contour and magnitude of arterial pressure and photoplethysmograph waveforms are impacted by changes in local vascular tone; thus far, neither has quantified changes in venous volume. Although increases in ventilation-induced variations in intra-arterial and intra-venous waveforms can identify hypovolemia, they do not quantify volume status and the effectiveness of such monitoring is limited in the absence of positive pressure ventilation.
The monitoring limitations in the aforementioned settings have prompted investigations into mechanisms for improving interpretation of changes in the signal generated by the photoplethysmograph. The conventional wisdom has been that, although AC height trends with stroke volume, most potentially meaningful volume information within photoplethysmograph voltages is obscured by background, attenuation, inconsistencies among devices and regional vasomotor activity. Hence, analysis of individual photoplethysmograph beats typically entails voltage clamping and complex contour analysis. On a local level, investigators and clinicians have evaluated changes in pulse height attributable to ischemia, autonomic activity, and regional anesthetics. However, changes in arterial and venous volume have not been effectively distinguished and compared. Recent efforts to assess systemic volume have focused on ventilation induced variations of the photoplethysmograph waveform, such as plethysmographic variability index (PVI) and spectral-domain analysis of oscillatory activity at the respiratory frequency. However, and as noted above, these only provide relative assessments (i.e., they neither measure nor estimate actual volume), and they are confounded by rate, depth and pattern of respiration.
A major limitation to the use of the photoplethysmograph for these purposes is that commercial devices (e.g., for clinical monitoring) have autocentering and/or dynamic recalibrating algorithms that minimixe changes in voltages caused by what I believe to be important physiologic changes. This is because the commercial photoplethysmograms are components of pulse oximeters, designed to identify the time of arterial pulsation so as to determine arterial oxygen saturation; changes in the photoplethysmographic tracing have been considered “distracting.” I believe that what others have considered noise is actually music hence, unless otherwise specified, all photoplethysmographic data shown herein are obtained using noncommercial devices without the aforementioned algorithms and the embodiments included herein are derived from said data.